gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marry The Night
Marry The Night ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der fünften Staffel, Katy oder Gaga und wird von Starchild gesungen. Kurt, Santana und Dani warten auf die Teilnehmer, die für Kurts Band vorsingen wollen, jedoch erscheint keiner und es hat sich auch nur einer, Starchild, eingetragen. Dieser taucht dann auf und erklärt erst einmal die Herkunft seines Namens, ehe er, nachdem er darauf angesprochen wurde, ob er etwas vorbereitet habe, erzählt, dass er einen Song von einer Künstlerin singen wird, die ihn immer inspiriert hat, er selbst zu sein, egal was andere denken. Daraufhin startet er den Song und legt eine beeindruckende Performance hin, die Santana sogar mit dem Handy aufnimmt. Am Ende sagt ihm Kurt zur Überraschung aller jedoch, dass er nicht in der Band ist. Das Original stammt von Lady GaGa aus ihrem zweiten Album "Born This Way" aus dem Jahr 2011. Lyrics Starchild (mit Band): I'm gonna marry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight I'm gonna marry the dark Gonna make love to the stark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I am a winner I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night (I'm gonna marry the night) I'm not gonna cry anymore (I'm gonna marry the night) Leave nothing on these streets to explore (M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) (Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) I'm gonna lace up my boots Throw on some leather and cruise Down the streets that I love In my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night (I'm gonna marry the night) I'm not gonna cry anymore (I'm gonna marry the night) Leave nothing on these streets to explore (M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) (Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) Nothing's too cool To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's Where we make love Come on and (Run) Turn the car on and (Run) Run! (I'm gonna marry the night) I'm gon' burn a hole in the road (I'm gonna marry the night) Leave nothin' on these streets to explode Band (Starchild): M-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (Starchild mit Band: The night!) Oh m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Starchild mit Band: The night!) Starchild (Band): The night! The night! The night! (The night!) Yeah, yeah, yeah! (The night!) The night! (The night!) Come on, yeah! (The night!) The night! Trivia *Jenna Ushkowitz hatte im Originalvideo einen Cameo-Auftritt. *Rachel sollte, Gerüchten zufolge, den Song in Zukunft voraus bzw. für das Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album singen. *Der Schlagzeuger bei dem Song sowie Roar ist Drew Steen, der im wahren Leben Demi Lovatos Schlagzeuger ist. *Naya Rivera hat Adam Lambert tatsächlich gefilmt. *Das ist Elliotts erstes und einziges Solo in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert